


Sisters

by AJsRandom



Series: Trope Bingo [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Female Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen answers Morgana’s ad. Much fluffy female bonding ensues. Fills flatmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters

Gwen looked from the folded up paper in her hands to the swanky building that rose in front of her. _Surely someone who could afford to live here wouldn’t need a flatmate?_ But nevertheless, the ad was there and the woman- _Morgana_ -contacted. Gwen pushed through the doors, the lobby and rode the elevator up to the seventh floor.

She knocked on 701 and didn’t have to wait long. A pale dark-haired woman with jade green eyes answered and said, “Guinevere?”

“That’s me,” Gwen replied. “But please call me Gwen.”

“Gwen. Come in.”

And that’s how Gwen was introduced to Morgana Pendragon, aspiring fashion designer recently cut off from her uber-rich father because she “didn’t want to join the family business.” She needed a flatmate so she could afford to keep her posh apartment. And posh it was! Morgana told her she’d be happy to change décor to whatever style Gwen preferred, but Gwen told her it was already her style. _And it was!_ Morgana smiled brilliantly and told her they’d get along wonderfully.

After a few questions about habits, food preferences, etc. they signed an agreement. Gwen was amazed and delighted. Morgana seemed like a refreshing free spirit, bold and outspoken the way Gwen had always aspired to be. _Hopefully some of these traits will rub off on me_ , she thought. Then she might have the courage to follow her dreams too.

Gwen enlisted her friend Merlin to help her move in. Morgana seemed quite taken with him; she’d stop him to chat every time he came up with a new set of boxes. Gwen just shook her head fondly and gently pushed him to get moving again. By the end of the day, Merlin had Morgana’s phone number and was gushing to Gwen how wonderful she was. Gwen just smiled.

The next night, Morgana threw Gwen a housewarming party. She’d invited Gwen’s friends and a few of hers, including her half-brother Arthur. It was Gwen’s turn to drool over a member of the opposite sex—Arthur was _gorgeous_. Golden-blond hair, sky-blue eyes and an enchanting laugh. Morgana and Merlin later told her he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her either. He’d asked for, and been given, her number.

When Gwen wasn’t working (as a professional seamstress at a bridal shop) Morgana often asked her to try on designs. She even filled in as a model a few times. One evening, she was wearing a gorgeous lavender dress when Arthur walked in without knocking. He stopped and stared at her for several long moments while she blushed. He asked her out on the spot.

A few months later, she and Arthur were steadily dating, as were Morgana and Merlin. She and Morgana would dish post-date while watching old rom-coms and eating ice cream. Both women were helplessly in love with their men and could see themselves dating no other.

A year after that, they were planning their double wedding. The men had thrown their hands up and let them—it was a good thing _they_ got along well too. Morgana and Gwen might not be flatmates for much longer, but they’d always be sisters, not just through marriage, but from long months of shared moments.


End file.
